


I'll Catch You

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck gets a call that Christopher broke his wrist. He rushes to the hospital and finds out that the one in need is not his favorite little man but his favorite man, Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 884





	I'll Catch You

Buck woke up in a cold sweat. He was thankful that his mind had decided to spare him on the gruesome details of whatever his brain had conjured during his sleep. He counted it as a win. He rubbed a hand down his face and checked his phone. 2:45 AM. Great... There was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep and he had a double shift in a few hours. He sighed and threw off his covers before getting up. He stretched out his aching muscles and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and slowly started his morning routine. He leaned his head against the cold tile once in the shower. He wasn’t looking forward to going to work. The mood had been depressing since the accident. Hen’s absence was affecting everyone. She was a piece of the puzzle that was missing and the gaping hole was felt throughout the station. Buck closed his eyes and tried to rid himself of the depressing thoughts but they just seemed to push through his defenses. He had no idea how long he stayed in the shower but when he came out his fingers were wrinkled to the point of almost being painful. He walked over to his dresser and pulled open the first drawer before looking down at the middle one. The dreaded middle drawer. He closed the first and opened the middle. A perfect white Henley ironed to perfection and black dress pants without a sign of lint laid within it. He had picked that outfit out months ago, right before his embolism. He was going to wear it on his first day back. He was going to get to work early and catch Eddie in the locker room. He was going to pull out all the stops, every technique he had perfect in his twenty-seven years. He was going to smile and charm. He was going to casually touch his arm. He was going to compliment his smile or his eyes. He was going to take the plunge. He had been so ready. He glared down at the outfit as it mocked him from within his drawer. He slammed it closed. He pulled out a plain black t-shirt and jeans. He stared at himself in the mirror by the front door and frowned at the dark circles under his eyes. When he was younger and his anxiety got the best of him, he would steal his mother’s concealer. He would kill for some right now. He snorted lightly as he looked in the mirror. Though that wasn’t a great idea because, he had no self control around makeup, if his emo phase had anything to say about it. He walked out the front door and locked it. He walked down to his jeep and checked his phone again, 3:30 AM. He only started at 9:00 AM. He sighed and decided to hit the gym. 

Buck had just finished taking another shower at the gym. That was two showers in the span of a few hours… He had to gel his hair again and that was always a pain. He was applying it when his phone went off in his bag. He blinked and checked his watch, 6:00AM. He grabbed his phone and frowned as Eddie’s name flashed on the screen.

“Hello?” Buck greeted unsurely. 

“Sorry, man. I know it’s early did I wake you?” Eddie asked and Buck could hear the nerves in his voice. 

“Nah, man. I was up.” Buck reassured as he sat down on the locker room bench.

“Good. Good…” Eddie said and Buck felt a growing pit settle in his stomach. 

“Is everything alright, man?” Buck asked and he heard Eddie take a deep breath. 

“It’s Christopher.” Eddie whispered and Buck blacked out. 

He felt the panic swell within his heart and the pure fear that shot through him knocked the air out of his lungs.  
“Wha…” Buck couldn’t speak, hell he couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“He fell last night. Trying to get a glass in the kitchen from the higher cupboards, while I was sleeping. He broke his wrist. I’m at the hospital, now.” Eddie explained and Buck could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“What hospital?” Buck asked as he started packing up. 

“You don’t have to rush over it…” Eddie started but Buck cut him off. 

“The hell I don’t! Why didn’t you call me the moment it happened, Eddie!” Buck growled into the phone as he raced out of the gym to his jeep. 

“I was a bit busy trying to calm him down, Buck.” Eddie said with slight annoyance. 

“I could’ve help! Which hospital?” Buck grumbled as he started his jeep.

Buck entered the hospital in his GPS as Eddie gave it to him. “I’ll be there in twenty.” Buck stated as he zoomed through the streets of LA. 

“Thanks, man.” Eddie muttered. 

“Go find your son, Eddie. I’m on my way.” Buck said before hanging up. 

It took forever in Buck’s mind to get there but realistically only took seventeen minutes for Buck to get to the hospital. He rushed inside and texted Eddie for the floor and room number. His phone dinged a second after he sent it, 5R78. The elevator was too slow for Buck’s liking. He shifted nervously and practically ran out of it when it reached the fifth floor. He checked the room numbers before finding room 78. He glanced inside to see Eddie speaking with a Doctor as Christopher sat on a hospital bed. 

“Buck!” Christopher cried out and Buck didn’t care that technically he wasn’t allowed in the room, while the Doctor was giving out confidential information and rushed to Christopher’s side. 

“Hey, Buddy. Let me see, Sweetheart.” Buck said softly as he gently examined Christopher’s wrist. 

Christopher whimpered slightly before throwing himself into Buck’s arms. Buck rubbed his back and smoothed his hair.

“Does it hurt? Did they give you anything for the pain, Bud?” Buck asked and looked over at Eddie who was watching them with a look Buck had never seen on his face before. 

“We gave him some aspirin.” The Doctor answered and Buck frowned at her. 

“Just aspirin?” Buck asked with uncertainty. 

The Doctor just gave him a snort. “And I thought you were the over-protective parent.” She said to Eddie who blinked back at her in surprise. 

Buck blushed at the implication. 

“We don’t want him on anything too strong. Aspirin is the safest option. His break isn’t too severe and the pain shouldn’t be too bad.” She explained and Buck nodded still slightly unconvinced as Christopher continued to whimper into his chest. 

“He should be fine to go home.” She told Eddie who nodded and with that she left the room. 

Buck saw Eddie shifting nervously by the door. 

“Buck. Can you take me home?” Christopher asked with a tearful yet hopeful smile. 

“Buck might have to go get ready for work, mijo.” Eddie stated gently and Buck shot him a dark look over Christopher’s head. 

“Buck has nowhere to be.” Buck stated firmly earning a look of surprised from Eddie. 

“What about your jeep?” Eddie asked unsurely and Buck rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll have someone bring me back later.” Buck shrugged and Eddie nodded rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yay!!” Christopher cheered and Buck helped him off the bed. 

Buck swallowed a lump as he saw the look of defeat on Christopher’s face when he realized he couldn’t use his crutches. He saw a flash of pain fly across Eddie’s face as he noticed the same look on his son’s face. Buck crouch down in front of Christopher.

“Be careful of your wrist, Buddy and hop on.” Buck patted his back and earned a giggle from his favorite little man. 

Buck felt Christopher gently hop onto his back and made sure he was secure. He made sure that his bad wrist was not gripping him but that his good arm was around his neck for support. 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” Buck cheered and Christopher giggled happily as he pointed forward with his bad hand. 

As Buck made his way over to the door he gave Eddie’s arm a gently squeeze. Eddie barely said anything as they made their way to the parking lot to Eddie’s new truck. Buck knew Eddie well enough to know that he was trying to keep in control and bottle his emotions. Buck settled Christopher in the back and gently close the driver door right as Eddie started to open it. Eddie blinked at him.

“Keys.” Buck said gently and Eddie bit his lip, another tell that he was bottling up his emotions before giving him the keys. 

The ride back to Eddie’s apartment was filled by Christopher explaining to Buck how he fell. Buck listened and hummed as he continued to check on Eddie out of the corner of his eye. Eddie looked moments away from a breakdown so Buck accelerated a bit. Once they arrived at Eddie’s place, Buck had given Christopher another piggyback ride. He settled Christopher on the couch and turned on Netflix. He chose Christopher’s favorite Nickelodeon show. He looked over to see that Eddie had disappeared. 

“He doesn’t want me to see him cry.” Christopher said also noticing his father’s absence. 

Buck smiled tightly at the intelligent boy. “I’m going to go check on him. Are you okay by yourself for a few minutes?” Buck asked and Christopher nodded. 

“I’ll be fine. You should go. You always make him smile.” Christopher said and Buck felt his insides burn. 

Buck ruffled his hair and made his way to Eddie’s room. He found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Buck frowned feeling the guilt radiating off him. He slowly walked over and kneeled down in front of him. He gently grabbed Eddie’s wrist in order to see Eddie’s face. The tears swirling in those beautiful brown eyes made his own tear up. 

“Accidents happen.” Buck whispered and Eddie’s lip trembled as he tried to hold everything in. 

Buck sighed. “It’s just you and me, Eddie. Let it out.” He prodded softly and Eddie let out a small choked sound. 

Buck rubbed his pulse point on his wrist. 

“Let go. I’ll be here to catch you, man.” Buck tried again and that seemed to do it.  
Eddie crumbled in on himself. The choked sobs that he made went straight to Buck’s heart. 

“He is fine. He is okay. It’s okay. Eddie it’s okay.” Buck whispered over and over as Eddie continued to sob into his hands. 

Buck couldn’t take it anymore. He got up and felt Eddie’s iron grip on his wrist. Buck just shifted to sit behind him on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled his back into his chest. Buck gently laid his head on Eddie’s shoulder and whispered in his ear. 

“I’m here. I got you.” Buck promised as he tightened his hold. 

“Buck…” Eddie choked out and Buck fought back tears. 

“I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Buck said and Eddie gripped his arm for dear life. 

They stayed like that for a half hour. Finally, Eddie calmed down and slowly lifted himself out of Buck’s arms. 

“I should check on Chris…” Eddie trailed off his face red from crying. 

Buck just nodded as he watched Eddie leave the room. 

Buck took out his phone and called Bobby. 

“Hello?” Bobby greeted.

“Hey, Bobby. Look, me and Eddie can’t come into today. I know we have double but Christopher broke his wrist last night and Eddie’s in no condition to come into work today.” Buck explained and he heard shuffling on the other end. 

“Is Christopher okay?” Bobby asked concerned. 

“It’s not Christopher I’m worried about right now.” Buck whispered as he looked out down the hall. 

“I’ll have Collins and Johnson cover for you today. Take care of him, Buck.” Bobby said seriously.

“I will.” Buck swore before hanging up. 

When Buck walked out he saw that Eddie was sitting down with Christopher in his lap. Buck smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. He started on breakfast. He was cooking the eggs and bacon when he felt a hand on his hip. He didn’t jump, it was like the hand had always been there, an extension of his own body. He looked over his shoulder to look into Eddie’s eyes. 

“Thank you.” Eddie whispered and Buck smiled. 

“I’m sure you will find a way to make it up to me.” Buck smirked and Eddie raised an eyebrow a slight blush playing at his cheeks. 

“Oh?” was all that Eddie said as he leaned a bit closer to inspect the eggs. 

“I called Bobby. We got the day off.” Buck said casually and he felt Eddie tense. 

“Seriously, man. Thank you.” Eddie whispered near his ear. 

“You gotta stop thanking me. Chim said my ego is big enough as it is. I don’t need you stroking it.” Buck teased and he felt Eddie’s hand drop lower on his hip. 

“You sure you don’t want me to stroke your ego.” Eddie teased gently next to his ear. 

Buck felt all blood drain south. He didn’t just…

“You couldn’t handle my ego.” Buck just joked back hoping to diffuse the sexual tension before he became hard in Eddie’s freaking kitchen. 

“Okay now you got me curious. You a grower or a shower.” Eddie teased and Buck felt his face go up in flames as Eddie’s hand dropped even lower, now resting on his thigh.

“What’s happening?” Buck asked in a small voice, his insecurities rearing their ugly head. 

He head Eddie chuckled the air tickling his neck.

“Well I was trying to flirt, but it’s been a while so I might be a bit rusty.” Eddie said gently and Buck felt like this was a fever dream. 

“I’m not wearing my white henley…” Buck muttered and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Eddie’s confused look.

“You said I looked good in it, one morning. It was an offhand comment, but I umm...Well I was planning on wearing it when I gathered the courage to...well do this.” Buck said gesturing between them and Eddie smiled. 

“The one with the three buttons. Yeah I remember. White brings out your eyes.” Eddie said as he leaned his head on Buck’s shoulder as Buck turned off the stove and made the plates. 

“Hungry?” Buck asked and he felt Eddie’s hand tightened on his thigh. 

“Starving.” Eddie breathed and Buck gulped. 

“Keep it in your pants, Diaz. Our son’s in the other room.” Buck said and then froze at the slip.

He felt Eddie tense. “Shit, Eddie. I’m sorry. It just slipped out and fuck… I totally crossed a line…” Buck rambled nervously before Eddie spun him around.

“You have no idea how much I want to fuck you into oblivion right now.” Eddie growled lowly as he pulled Buck closer by his belt loop. 

Buck was sure his brain was oozing from his ears because he’s sure his brain, heart and dick just exploded. 

“Fucking hell, Eddie. I’m already rock hard. Are you trying to scar Christopher for life?” Buck pouted and Eddie laughed. 

“Chris breakfast is ready.” Eddie called out before whispering to Buck. “Better go sit down, so we don’t scar our son.” Buck’s eyes widened as he watched Eddie go and fetch Christopher.

Buck shook his head and went to sit down. They ate breakfast and by 10AM, Christopher was out like a light. Eddie and Buck tucked him in and before Buck could even do anything Eddie had grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room. Buck swallowed when he saw Eddie lock the door. 

“I’ve never fucked a guy.” Buck blurted out and Eddie nodded slowly.

“Me either.” Eddie said as he looked at Buck like he wanted to eat him alive. 

“Cool.” Buck said nervously and Eddie just took a step towards him. 

“From day one, we were in sync. I think we can manage this. I mean if you are up for it.” Eddie said and Buck snorted. 

“Oh I’m definitely UP for it.” Buck replied gesturing to his bulge. 

Eddie’s eyes darkened. “I need you.” He growled before claiming Buck’s lips.

The kiss was like a forest fire, almost impossible to extinguish. Every part of Buck burned in the best of ways. Every lick into his mouth, every bite of his lip. Buck was lost in it. His head was spinning as he panted against Eddie’s mouth. 

“I want you.” Buck whispered and Eddie moaned.  
“I want you more, cariño.” Eddie groaned as Buck grinded their dicks together. 

“Fuck, babe.” Buck muttered as Eddie pushed him onto the bed. 

Eddie pulled off his shirt and than Buck’s. He mapped out every muscle Buck had with his tongue. Buck was in heaven. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pleasure.  
They shed their jeans and before they even knew it, they had each other in their hands. They stroked in perfect sync, their moans were making the most erotic of harmonies. Buck’s vision went white as he came. Eddie followed not even a millisecond after. They collapsed into each other. Eddie’s weight on top of Buck should be suffocating but it wasn’t. It was comforting. 

“Please tell me this wasn’t a one time thing.” Buck whispered into Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie snorted. “No. I’m afraid you just got yourself a lifetime supply of this, Evan.” Eddie purred in his ear and Buck grinned. 

“Already proposing? Damn, I know I’m a good lay but at least buy me dinner first…” Eddie cut him off with a searing kiss.


End file.
